User blog:IFauxy/Darkness: Rebirth - Chapter 4: Fashion Disaster
Chapter 4: Fashion Disaster We headed down the icy trail into the clearing. ''It was foggy, we couldn't see such a thing back there. If only some helpful Pokemon came. Or yet, Drift could've came along and viewed the whole tracks from the sky, which it could've made it clear. We have made it to a trainer village, where it was bustling with lots of commotion and some battles have commenced. There was a odd-looking building unlike the others. Sunset looked up. "So this is a gym, huh..." looking like she did something wrong in shock, she quickly added. "I mean, well, a heard someone say it was! I never seen anything like it! I swear! I do not even know what a gym is, ah!" Rainy and I gave eachother a suspicious glance, but well, we never said anything. But, huh, there was one thing we didn't notice stalking us.. It took us long enough to discover a Sandshrew. A red-shelled Sandshrew. "Hello, Madam, are you in need of assistance?" I was about to nod something, but then discovered that he was talking to Sunset instead. "Uh, no thanks!" she nodded. "Ah, call me again if you need anything" he answered back. ''We have never even called you! ''I thought. "Such an awkward moment.." Rainy commented,"Pretty dumb as well." We would walk away and see a Glaceon with a dress on. Rainy laughed a bit, but the Glaceon's looks weren't so happy as we thought. It was in despair, so I walked up and approached it. "Hello, what's the matter?" I asked, tilting my head. The Glaceon sighed. "I performed well, didn't I? Well, those judges are so tacky! I thought that this would be the best look and..." While she was chatting away I looked at Sunset. "Well? I said go away!" she'd shout. The Sandshrew was back. Before I could come and help, the Glaceon finally noticed. "You didn't listen, didn't you? See? You have real bad tastes! My story was interesting, and you just think the drama over there is more interesting than my problem? Do I have to repeat it again?" she spat in fury. I quickly tried to give the fight less burn. "W-well, I just don't even know what the show is!" That was actually the truth. "Come! I'll show you!" she grabbed my scruff, just like how Drift pulled me, and threw me to a Pokemon festival in an allyway. I was dizzy, so at first glance I thought it was just some market place or some sort. "Uh... a markeeht?" I asked dizzily. "No! It's a DRESS FEST. We take whatever there is in the garbage and make it to a dress! See the Farfetch'd? That's one of the judges. I don't even know where the other ones are!" she spat again. "Easy there..." I said. The Glaceon's temper was so hot, even a Dunsparce was afraid of her. I tried to calm her down. ''This contest must be so special, ''I thought. I then noticed Rainy and Sunset weren't anywhere to be seen, so this must be a far-away place. "What's this brownie doing here?" a Minccino asked. "Look, stay away from here, she's trying to help," the Glaceon said, trying to be in a calm manner. Then she turned to me. "I'm Glaciera, sorry for being so harsh earlier. Yours?" I looked up. "I'm Fox, pleased to meet you!" Then I remembered. "Where are my friends?' Glaciera nodded. "I think I saw them being escorted by the Sandshrew to a sewer. I can lead you in if you want, but you'll have to help me win first! This is my last try, Fox! I'd do anything to win this contest, and win a ticket to Sevvi's Pokemon-Secret Resort!" I tilted my head. Glaciera can see some curiousity in my eyes. "Oh, you don't know what Sevvi's Pokemon-Secret resort is. Right. Well, it's the most luxorious resort for Pokemon ever! Majestic dens, fresh water, oh, the best all there for you! However, the tickets, which are bottle caps, cost 100 "treasure" at most! Sure cave Pokemon have no problem, but I'm not one of those! At least it's more worth it than Zedd'z" I got the sudden image of how it looked in the daycare. However, I shook my head. I had to find my friends. "It's a deal" I accepted. "Great!" Glaciera smiled. "Then the contest must go on!" 'Note: Somehow the Wikia is breaking for me so that's why I was inactive yesterday, besides editing. I tried restarting/opening and closing but it won't work. See you in comments when I get it fixed' '''-Fox'' ''P.S the header things don't work for me as well, so I couldn't do Trivia''''' Category:Blog posts